


Messy Situation

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack's first date doesn't go quite as planned. . .Ch 1 is tCh 2 rated e added by request--shower sex--optional





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Story 300 in the fandom! Yay!
> 
> Inspired by the prompt "I'd like to see YOU figure out the different between blood and marinara sauce."

**Messy Situation**

**By**

**St. Bridget**

“This is not how I expected this date to go,” Jack said as he popped up from behind the counter he and Mac were crouched behind to fire off shots at the two goons who’d stormed into the restaurant, guns blazing.  They’d managed to chase the guys into the kitchen before being forced to take cover.  “I imagined a nice dinner, a drive up into the hills, maybe a goodnight kiss.  Getting shot at was _not_ part of the plan.”

“Maybe it should have been,” Mac said.  “Seems to be the way most things we do end up.” 

“You’ve got a point,” Jack said as he fired again.

Mac scanned the kitchen, taking in what was available.  He stood up to grab several empty cans, some baking soda, some dish soap, and some vinegar.  A shot rang out, and Jack tugged on Mac’s jacket.  “Get down, you idiot!  You’re going to get shot!”

Mac ducked back down.  “Sorry, it was necessary.”

“You getting shot is never necessary!” Jack said, never taking his eyes off his targets. 

Mac dumped the ingredients in the cans and lobbed them at the two goons.  The mixture erupted, covering their opponents in foam and distracting them long enough for Jack to subdue them.  “Whoo-hoo!” he shouted triumphantly.  “Nice job, Mac.”

“I knew all those volcanoes in school would come in handy,” Mac said.

Jack turned to his partner for the first time.  His eyes widened in horror as he noticed a large, red stain spreading across the shoulder of Mac’s jacket.  “Mac, you’ve been hit!”

Mac looked down.  “Relax, Jack, it’s just marinara sauce.  I’m surprised you can’t tell.”

“I’d like to see you figure out the difference between blood and marinara sauce,” Jack retorted.

“It’s easy,” Mac said.  “First off, it looks entirely different.  Then, there’s the smell.”

“The entire kitchen smells like tomato sauce!” Jack said.  “It’s an Italian restaurant!  Plus, those guys must have shot up half the cans!”

Mac continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.  “Finally, there’s the taste.”  He swiped his finger through the mess on his jacket and held it out to Jack.

Jack’s eyebrows went up in surprise.  Really?  The kid was doing this now?  Well, never let it be said Jack Dalton passed up an opportunity when it presented itself.  He looked Mac in the eye as he took the blond’s finger in his mouth, sucking lightly, then licking up the digit as he withdrew his mouth.  Mac’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a low moan.  “You’re right—it’s totally different,” Jack said, smirking.  “Now, let’s get out of here before the police come.”

Mac took a moment to come back to himself.  He could hear the sound of sirens rapidly getting closer.  “I think it’s a little late for that.”

Jack sighed.  “Great.  There goes the rest of the date.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took hours to be done at the police station.  The police were especially interested in why Jack happened to be armed.  Jack immediately produced his concealed carry permit, but that still didn’t explain why he was carrying it while having what was supposed to be a quiet dinner.  He didn’t think “I always carry it because you never know when a bunch of armed thugs will come storming in” would go over well, so he hemmed and hawed about being a security guard.  Finally, the police let it go.

“Finally,” Jack said when he and Mac exited the police station and headed towards Jack’s car.

“Seriously,” Mac said.  He got into the passenger seat as Jack got behind the wheel.  “What now?”

“Well, dinner was a disaster, and I don’t think either of us want to take a drive covered with dried tomato sauce, so I guess it’s home for us.”

The drive to Mac’s house was quiet, Jack lamenting his lost chance with Mac, Mac contemplating whatever went on in that big brain of his.  They reached Mac’s house, and Mac moved to get out, but turned to face Jack.  “Want to crash here tonight?  It’s late, and you probably shouldn’t be driving.  I think you’ve got some spare clothes, and you can use the shower.”

“Might as well.”  Jack followed Mac to the door.  Mac inserted the key and paused before entering.

“You know, the date’s not a total loss,” Mac said.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“You can still get that goodnight kiss.”

Jack didn’t have to be told twice.  He leaned in and pressed his lips to Mac’s.  It was supposed to be quick and gentle, little more than a peck—Jack didn’t want to push it—but Mac wrapped a hand around the back of Jack’s neck and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.  Jack was in heaven.  Mac’s mouth was hot and eager, and his tongue prodded at Jack’s lips, demanding entrance.  Jack willingly opened up, and Mac’s tongue darted in, mapping every corner of Jack’s mouth before tangling with the older man’s tongue in a fight for dominance.

At last, they broke apart.  “Well, at least something went right,” Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, gratuitous smut. Feel free to skip if it's not your thing. Otherwise, read on. :)

Jack followed Mac into the house. It was a little anticlimactic after their kiss, but Jack wasn’t complaining. He was hopeful maybe he wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch. Not that he was up for anything—it was late, as Mac had said, and Jack was exhausted. Plus, the smell of tomato sauce was really getting to him. He felt like he’d probably be smelling it for days, no matter how hard he scrubbed.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Mac ordered when they reached his bedroom.

 

Jack was caught off guard. The kid certainly didn’t waste any time, between the incident with his finger, and the kiss, and now this. Jack was definitely interested, despite his exhaustion, but this wasn’t quite what he had in mind. “Not that I’m not on board,” he said, “but I usually like a little foreplay first.”

 

Mac let out an exasperated noise. “I’m going to soak them, Jack. Unless you want tomato stains permanently on your good clothes.”

 

“Oh.” That made sense. Jack did as Mac said and handed over his clothes, leaving his underwear on. Usually, Jack wasn’t shy about his body, but he didn’t want to give Mac the wrong idea. Not that he was sure what the right idea was at this point. Jack felt like he was rapidly losing control of the situation. “I’m just going to go shower.” That would give him a chance to get himself together and figure out where this was going. Maybe he should take a cold one.

 

“Okay.” Mac headed off to deal with their clothing, and Jack went into the bathroom. He waited until the water was the perfect temperature (he decided against cold—he was sore, and tired, and he wanted to relax, not get more wound up). He stepped inside and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as the water ran down his head to his neck, sighing as the spray pounded on sore muscles.

 

The shower curtain rustled, and a gust of cold air swept into the shower, making Jack shiver. He opened his eyes to see what had caused it and shivered for an entirely different reason. Mac stood before him, completely naked. Jack didn’t know how to react. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Showering,” Mac said calmly, as if they showered together everyday, which was certainly not the case. Adjoining shower heads in the communal showers at Phoenix maybe, but that was different. There was space between them there, which there certainly wasn’t here, and Jack made a point of not looking at his naked partner, no matter how much he wanted to. Here, it was a little hard not to. Speaking of hard. . .he risked a glance down. Yep, Mac was definitely hard, and Jack was getting there. He’d be fully hard if he wasn’t so taken aback.

 

“Why?” Jack managed, trying to bring his brain back on line to process the situation.

 

“I thought we’d save water. After all, there is a drought on.” The younger man moved closer to Jack, bodies almost but not quite touching. Heat radiated off Mac, and Jack imagined how all that skin would feel against him, soft and yielding and oh, so, glorious.

 

Jack’s brain finally got with the program. “I thought the drought was over,” he teased.

 

Mac moved even closer, close enough for their cocks to brush together just the barest bit. “Well, we don’t want to cause another one, do we?” Jack couldn’t help but let out a moan. That felt so good, but he needed more.

 

“Definitely not.” Jack wasn’t holding back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled him flush, water cascading over them as their mouths met. The kiss was even more heated than the first, needy and desperate, seeming like they were both trying to crawl into each other’s mouths. Skin met skin, and it was even better than Jack had imagined. Mac fit just right in Jack’s arms, sliding neatly between Jack’s legs when Jack tugged. Jack’s hands slid down to Mac’s buttocks and grasped them. They made a perfect handful, and Mac moaned as Jack kneaded them.

 

“Jack, need you so bad,” Mac gasped out.

 

Jack considered himself to be quite suave, but all that abandoned him, and instead of some smooth line, all he could say was “Yeah.” He turned Mac and pushed him up against the shower wall. Mac went willingly, bracing his hands against the wall and spreading his legs enticingly.

 

Jack eagerly drank in the sight of his soon to be lover offering himself up. This was straight out of one of Jack’s fantasies, but this fantasy was about to come true. He pressed up against Mac, rubbing his cock in Mac’s crack and nibbling at Mac’s earlobe.

 

Mac let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan, and it went straight to Jack’s cock. “Feels so good.” The brunet moved his lips from Mac’s ear to his neck, trailing soft kisses down it, then kissing across his shoulder blades, teasing himself as much as Mac with the sensations. He kissed back to Mac’s neck and up to his ear again, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking gently. Mac let out another noise, definitely a moan this time. He thrust back against Jack. “Hurry, Jack.”

 

“Nunh-unh,” Jack said, letting go of Mac’s earlobe with a soft pop. “I’m going to take my time, drive you crazy.”

 

“I’m already crazy, Jack, please,” Mac begged.

 

“Nope.” Jack wrapped his arms around Mac, high up, hands flat on the blond’s chest. The brunet trailed them lightly down Mac’s body, skimming over his nipples and sliding them across his abs, stopping just above Mac’s cock. Jack couldn’t see it, but he imagined it was swollen, almost purple, and leaking, precome trailing slowly down to mix with the water from the shower. It was Jack’s turn to moan at the thought.

 

“Fuck slow.” Mac twisted in Jack’s gripped and attacked his lips, locking them in a savage kiss. He plundered Jack’s mouth greedily, swallowing the moans that threatened to escape from the older man. Their cocks pressed together, hard and hot, and Jack couldn’t help rutting against Mac. “Yeah, like that,” Mac panted as they came up for air.

 

“You’re right. Fuck slow,” Jack said. He reached for the shower gel and poured a liberal amount in his hand, slicking the fingers on his other hand, then wrapping his palm around both of their erections, causing both men to hiss in pleasure as their cocks slid effortlessly together. Jack reached behind Mac and ran his fingers down Mac’s crack, unable to resist teasing the other man just a bit more.

 

“I thought you weren’t going slow,” Mac managed between pants.

 

“You want it, you got it,” Jack said. He plunged a finger in without further ado, and Mac gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Jack hesitated, but Mac thrust back against him.

 

“Keep going.”

 

Jack obeyed, not bothering to be gentle as he thrust the digit in and out. Mac pressed back eagerly, and Jack shoved another finger in, then a third. He hooked his fingers and hit Mac’s prostate. The blond let out a shout. “Yes!” And, oh, Jack wanted to hear that again. He repeated the motion and was rewarded with another gratifying shout. Mac shoved back against the older man’s fingers. “I’m ready, Jack.

 

Jack roughly spun Mac again and pressed him against the wall. Mac braced himself as Jack entered him in one hard thrust. “Yes!” he cried again. “Move, Jack!”

 

Jack wasted no time, setting up a punishing rhythm. He reached around and grasped Mac’s cock, jacking it in time with his thrusts. Mac let out a continuous stream of little gasps and soft moans that spurred Jack on. It wasn’t long before he felt the heat coiling in his belly and he came with a last, hard thrust, spilling deep in Mac.

 

Mac was right behind him. “Jaaaccckkk!” he wailed.

 

Jack braced himself against the wall above Mac and rested his head on Mac’s back as he pulled out. His orgasm had left him drained, and he took a moment to recover.

 

Mac shifted beneath him. “Let’s clean up and go to bed.”

 

“Good idea,” Jack agreed.

 

Mac wet a washcloth and wiped them down, then turned off the shower. “C’mon.” He led Jack into the bedroom and paused by the bed.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to make me sleep on the couch,” Jack joked. At least, he hoped it was a joke.

 

“Nope,” Mac said. “Just wondering if it was worth putting on sleep pants.”

 

Jack stalked towards his lover, kissing him hard, though not as ferociously as earlier. “Why? We’d just have to take them off again.”

 

“Good point.” Mac peeled back the covers and lay down, holding the covers for Jack to get in. Jack did, and wrapped himself around Mac, holding him close. Mac gave him a last kiss. “Best first date ever.”

 

“Nah, the date was a disaster,” Jack disagreed. “But the night ended well.”

 

“That it did,” Mac chuckled. He squirmed closer to Jack, and they drifted off in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending--it's a little gaggingly cliche, but the rest is passable, I think. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn between leaving it here with the awwwww moment or adding a second chapter of shower sex. On the one hand, not everything has to be smut. On the other hand, shower sex. 'Nuf said. :) 
> 
> Preferences?


End file.
